The Diary Of Belletrix Black
by HeRmIoNeGiRly01
Summary: From an innocent Sixteen year old girl to a major evil and loyal Death Eater. Belletrix Lestrange, here is a Diary as a sixteen year old! R&R!


A/N. I really love these diary things and just thought I'd write one. Hope you like it and R&R Please!!Chapter 1: The Diary Of Belletrix Black In a dark, creepy manor full of dark magic lay a black leather bound diary sticking out of the fireplace covered with soot. Tattered and ancient and had been preserved for years. In peeling silver letters was written:_The Diary Of Belletrix Black I, am Belletrix Black a proud member of the Black Family. I write here to pour my deepest thoughts which even a penseive can't bare. I'll start with my family, 'The Blacks'.My father, Zellar Black was a Death Eater. A Supporter of Voldemort or whatever. He died in his service murdered by Voldemort himself. My mother, Nerresa Black was beyond proud of him. I can't go to bed without hearing 'Oh! Did you know he slaughtered more than 10 Mudbloods and Muggles a day for Voldemort.' In my opinion Voldemort is just a merciless madman. If he was truly great he would at least show mercy towards his allies if not enemies. Dad died in the hands of his master, unlike my sister Narcissa and mother I hate Voldemort though that dosen't mean I loathe Dark Magic like Aromanda, my sister and my cousin Sirius. Sirius and Aromanda are nothing but traitors to the Black Family, filthy Gryffindors in my opinion. That's the only thing me and Narcissa agree with.Like for instance the number of things I don't agree with her and she dosen't of me are plently though we're sisters. Here's a list I have made.Things me and Narcissa agree with:Sirius and Aromanda are traitors and ought not to be in the Black family tree.Mudbloods are to be slaughtered.Things me and Narcissa don't agree with:Voldemort:Narcissa: Is powerful, is great.Me: Is a madman and phyco with a merciless attitude.Lucius Malfoy:Narcissa: Is a perfect sweetheartMe: He's nobody..Lestrange:Narcissa: "How dare you go to the ball with him..he's a Lestrange. BLACKS AND LESTRANGES DON'T GET TOGETHER."Me: "Hey! Just because he isn't a Black and a Lestrange, it dosen't mean he's like others.."Well, I guess the list has to end here, as the Potions master is coming this way..(())**2: 00 pm, Charms....with the Gryffindors** Darn it! Charms with the Gryffindors!! Its perfectly OK with Narcissa as Charms is the only period she can 'Talk with Lucius' but me? Potter, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew take this as a pefect opportunity to make my life hell. The Proffesor never appears, Potter comes over."Hey TrixBell,""SHUT UP," I said pursing my lips."TrixBell TrixBel..tralalalalaaa...Its Christmas TRixieBell..Wanna hang on the Christmas tree? Ding..Dong..Ding...Dong..Tralalalaaa." chanted Sirius. I could hear Aromanda giggling. I honestly wanted to kill these gits. Once I master 'Avada Kedabra' I will."TrixieBell...tralalalaaa..."They think they are so COOL...but they are just childish gits.."TRALALALALAAAAAA..""SHUT UP," I shout pointing my wand at him."TrixieBell playing wandie wandie," James mimicks as Aromanda screams with laughter chanting with Sirius.I can feel the whole lot staring at us..Damn it!"TRALALALAAA...Ding Dong..Trixie Bell.."I'm loosing my patience now."Silencio," I muttered pointing my wand at Sirius and Aromanda. The spell works, they shut there mouth, even if they move it words aren't going to come out.I grin at James who tries a mixture of spells to lift the spell."Where's Lupin/...LUPINN TAKE THAT SPELL "Running to Lupin are you..LOONY LUPIN..tralalalalaaaa..LOONY LOONY," I say in a sing song voice and get back to my seat and write my journal.Now you know Sirius and Aromanda...just childish gits and Light Side supporters. Honestly! How can anybody join Dumblyhag's side.....I wouldn't mind joining Voldemort than Dumbledore, he's a saint. I can't imagine his face when he finds out I'm writing things about him..that is if he does..(())**4.00 pm: History Of Magic..Half Sleeping.**This is boring..I'd rather have Bloody Baron teach this, he's waaayy better than Proffesor Binns. Course, he's OK except for his drooling voice which annoys me. Not that ANYONE ever pays attention, Sirius and Potter are playing hangman. Narcissa is chattering away with Jessica Salorman, Good thing Lucius is in Divination instead of History Of Magic. Lestrange and Macnair are having a pen fight, childish I know but I wouldn't mind as long as I can see him clearly. Lestrange is cute I must admit, not to mention Narcissa constantly shouting, "HE IS A LESTRANGE." Well, whatever. BIG DEAL, as if the Malfoy and the Changs have got along well. Their families are constantly fighting. Lies Chang and Hercules Malfoy(Lucius's brother) as if that stops them from being boyfriend and girlfriend.Narcissa has the point though. Lestrange obviously isn't paying any attention at all towards me except for the ball which was probably because he didn't have anyone else to ask. I'm the one running behind him. Hmmm...Anything can happen I guess.(()))**5.00 pm: Transfig. Just leaving the class..**I can't help envying Narcissa sometimes. She has perfect blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and looks excatly like mother. Everyone just looks at her and is like hypnotised. I, on the other hand have Black hair and green eyes, sure I have quite alot of people behind me. As if I care, Its that she has her way in everything because of her beautiful HAIR and 'Angelic' smile. Me and Narcissa were horrible in Transfiguration. Proffesor Mc.Gonagal who never falls for these things gave us extra home work. And Narcissa shook her perfect sheet of blonde hair and smiled," Err..Proffesor may I err...not..I mean. I can't possibly do all this work," The Proffesor actually said, "Its OK, you need not do any homework. Your very good." Narcissa smirked at me, she ALWAYS gets her way at everything. ITS NOT FAIR!!Anyway, Till next time!_ (())) A/N. Hope you like it. This is mainly as sort of..innocent 16 year old Belletrix. She's gunna become REALLy dark..Mind you..Hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE!!(())) Yours,HeRmIonEgIRlY01 


End file.
